


Revival

by ellieblue



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieblue/pseuds/ellieblue
Summary: A caçada de informações sobre novas organizações criminosas e o número crescente de sequestros de "crianças-milagre" levaram Shouto Todoroki e Katsuki Bakugou a uma investigação falha. As coisas pioraram ainda mais quando aqueles garotos apareceram em suas vidas, os mesmos que tinham em mãos o destino do planeta.





	1. Epígrafe

_"Gosto dos epitáfios; eles são, entre_

_a gente civilizada, uma expressão daquele pio_

_e secreto egoísmo que induz o homem a arrancar_

_à morte um farrapo ao menos da sombra que passou."_

**(Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas - Machado de Assis)**


	2. Prólogo - Do Fim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para Nathy Maki, o anjinho que aguentou todos os meus surtos com essa história.

**Grand Island - Nebraska**

**12 dias antes do fim do mundo**

  
Aquele era um belo dia em Grand Island, não havia muitas nuvens no céu, mas isso não queria dizer que aquela era uma tarde escaldante. Bennie Harrington estava sentada em sua cadeira de balanço, na porta de casa, uma das mãos acariciava aos poucos a cabeça de Sallie, sua labradora e fiel escudeira. Crianças corriam na rua, fazendo barulho ao brincar e aquela cena nunca pareceu ser tão bela aos olhos da idosa.

A xícara posta ao seu lado foi esquecida e o chá verde ficara frio com o passar do tempo, porém Bennie não pareceu ligar para aquele fato, já que, quando a viu, logo pôs-se a beber o líquido amarelado. Enquanto isso, sua cabeça fazia esforços para lembrar se já havia tomado seu remédio, não sabia se tinha escutado o alarme tocar naquela manhã, o que ainda era muito confuso na cabeça da senhora. Acordou juntamente a Sallie, a cadela sempre ficava em seu quarto até que, por fim, levantasse e fizesse as suas obrigações do dia a dia.

A labradora se tornou a sua maior companheira, com certeza. A Sra. Harrington não teve filhos e estava sozinha há quase quatro anos por causa da morte de sua esposa, Ella. Sallie havia caído em sua vida como um anjo para ajudá-la com tudo, não se sentia tão solitária com ela ao seu lado. Era realmente uma pena que a cachorra tivesse que sair daquela casa no dia seguinte, iria para Omaha, em busca de uma nova família. Na mesma noite, seu uivo foi escutado e aquela foi a marcha fúnebre de sua dona, a qual a acompanharia por todo caminho até o Submundo.

Uma história triste, não? Mas não tão triste quanto o rumo que a Terra tomaria dali a alguns dias, mesmo que fosse de apertar o coração dos mais emotivos. Era, de certa forma, estranho pensar naquele fato. Ninguém lembrava o que realmente aconteceu, não parecia ser tão importante para todos ali. Entretanto, aquela questão estranha entrou em pauta de forma bastante aleatória.

Era uma reuniãozinha em um lugar muito, muito distante dali. Rum e outras bebidas baratas estavam dispostas sobre a mesa e o tripulantes daquela nave riam alto, de forma que qualquer um que passasse por aquela sala pudesse escutá-los. Zelline dormia em um dos sofás, mas Karen, a única humana no recinto, insistiu em ficar mais um pouco, mais bebida, mais conversas. E, em determinado momento, o jovem ziliano, apelidado de Kruger ― uma piada sem noção do seu capitão ―, fe-lhe uma pergunta estranha: _Como era a Terra?_, ele perguntou em um tom animado. Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou a partir daquele momento. No entanto, a pergunta vagou por todos os cantos daquele cômodo de tempos em tempos, mesmo que não tivesse sido trazida a qualquer pauta em situação alguma além daquela.

Mas, claro, a quem não sabe, sinto o dever de explicar.

A Terra era o terceiro planeta de um dos milhares de sistemas solares daquela galáxia, conhecida por seus habitantes como Via Láctea e bla, bla, bla, vocês já sabem dessa história. Não era tão grande quanto outros planetas daquele sistema, mas definitivamente não era o menor. De acordo com o Wikipédia, o planeta era designado como Mundo Azul e a maior parte da sua superfície era banhada por água. Informações desnecessárias a parte, a Terra _era _um planeta habitado por seres humanos. Era, porque não existia mais nada naquele lugar, além de insetos e aracnídeos. E, claro, um homem.

Era, pois, o sobrevivente do maior fenômeno que atingira aquele planeta desde as naves em Queensland, o Armagedom. Enfim, ele havia sido o último, o único que ficou para contar a história, um destino injusto, de certo. Um bom homem, apesar do cheiro horrível de vodca que seu corpo emanava e o jeito estranhamente amoroso como tratava aquele manequim. Era uma piada de mau gosto, o único a quem poderia contar o que realmente havia acontecido era um objeto inanimado, mesmo que nutrisse sentimentos por tal objeto, não faria sentido contá-lo ― só que ele realmente o fez.

Tamanha foi a surpresa quando acordou, um dia, com o som de saltos batendo no chão. Tão grande que sentiu seu coração bater frenético, esperançoso demais para um velho bêbado de cinquenta e poucos anos de idade. A mulher de luvas brancas lhe estendeu a mão, tinha um sorriso simpático no rosto e trazia uma maleta ao seu lado. Não pensou duas vezes em aceitá-la, ainda segurando o manequim em um dos braços.

A proposta que lhe fora feita era irrecusável, não que houvesse muito o que recusar, considerando a situação em que se encontrava. Matar Kennedy era a sua missão, estava tudo bem escrito e formulado. Mas ninguém sabia o que aconteceria a partir do momento em que resolveu quebrar as regras. Ninguém além dele mesmo.

Senhores, essa é a história de um fim. Acomodem-se em seus assentos e tomem nota, essa será uma longa viagem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí! Cês gostaram?
> 
> Bom, vamos a uma breve explicação sobre Revival: Essa história foi criada para um desafio do grupo Inkspired, mas foi escrita em um formato menor e não muito bem construído. Por isso, tomei a decisão de reescrevê-la e é esse formato que trouxe pra vocês lerem.
> 
> Saibam que essa história pode conter violência, bullying, uso de drogas e palavras chulas (que pode ser o mais leve, mas que muitas pessoas que se incomodam), então, por favor, se você não gosta desses temas, não leia. 
> 
> Além disso, Revival é uma obra LGBTQ+, é recheada de personagens LGBTQ's e que eles são muito presentes. Se você veio aqui ler essa história e tem intuito de fazer algum tipo de comentário preconceituoso de qualquer esfera, pode enfiá-lo diretamente no cu. Essa história não é para você. 
> 
> A todos os outros, sejam bem-vindos a Revival, espero que gostem dessa versão. 
> 
> Volto dia 14 de outubro com o primeiro capítulo de muitos.
> 
> Inté, meu povo!


	3. Capítulo Um - Barulho

_ “Era janeiro quando você chegou,  _

_ não havia neve, mas havia frio e chuva.  _

_ Talvez por isso você fosse tão parecido _

_ com uma tempestade.” _

Os pés cravaram no chão antes mesmo que suas mãos se fechassem e o estrondo fosse escutado. Ele lambeu os lábios ao sentir o suor navegar pelo rosto e sorriu cínico para o homem à sua frente. As roupas estavam rasgadas, aos trapos pelas inúmeras vezes que fora atingido por suas explosões. Sentiu o sangue ferver quando o viu se mexer, tentando escapar pelo lado direito, mas o garoto não deixou, não antes de soltar mais uma de suas explosões concentradas contra o criminoso. Os olhos correram pelo lugar, era um beco sem saída, quase inútil lutar em um lugar como aquele, perigoso demais. 

As mãos cerraram-se em punhos, suadas e doloridas, não sabia quanto tempo a mais até que ferissem de vez. Não tinha proteção ali, as luvas haviam sido deixadas para trás minutos antes. Ele suspirou pesadamente, vendo o rapaz levanta-se novamente, preparou-se para o ataque, arrastando um dos pés dormentes no chão, suor caía em suas pálpebras, o que dificultava sua visão. As mãos se abriram mais uma vez para o próximo ataque e o adolescente gritou tentando coordenar suas explosões. Entretanto, um muro de gelo foi colocado em sua frente, cercando o bandido vestido de preto. Desviou dos pedaços soltos que poderiam acertá-lo, sorrindo ao olhar para trás. 

Todoroki se postava altivo diante da única passagem daquele beco, o sangue em seu rosto demonstrava o grande esforço que fizera para chegar até ali. E Bakugou sabia que sua presença significava que algo havia acontecido, sabia que teria que se apressar para sair dali. A polícia local já tinha sido avisada, o que o deixava mais alarmado ainda.

Shouto encostou-se ao muro sujo, tentando ao máximo não demonstrar sua fraqueza. Observou o criminoso que tentava se desvencilhar da armadilha de gelo em que estava preso. Pisou com força no chão e tudo ficou gelado de novo, prensou o corpo do outro contra a parede, ouvindo um grito doído em seguida. Seus olhos iam do rapaz até Bakugou, não podia tirar os olhos de Bakugou, não de novo. 

Katsuki não aguentaria muito mais que aquilo, o esforço físico que fizera depois de tanto tempo parado fazia com que seus músculos ardessem como o inferno, mesmo que tentasse se movimentar, não conseguiria, não sem ajuda de alguém. E Shouto Todoroki sabia, ele havia observado o amigo desde o início daquela luta, os movimentos de Bakugou continuavam rápidos e precisos, as explosões estavam mais potentes e altas do que nunca, mas depois de um tempo, o garoto perdeu a força e mais parecia que ele estava se esforçando para continuar em pé do que tudo. 

Foram seis homens no total, as três mulheres que continham o objeto valioso haviam fugido antes mesmo que eles chegassem ali. Não era burro, sua mente podia traçar os destinos que elas poderiam ter tomado, mas com Katsuki naquele estado, seria difícil segui-las. 

Todoroki crispou os lábios em um gesto que demonstrava toda a sua indignação perante a situação em que se encontrava. Tinha que se manter calmo, sabia disso, só que não pôde pensar em muita coisa antes de ver Bakugou cair sobre os joelhos, desacordado.

oOo

Barulho. 

Havia barulho por todo o lugar. Barulho do vento, das cigarras, do tilintar dos sinos na cozinha. Havia barulho, barulho de tiros. E gritos, constantes, cortantes, que vacilavam a cada passada daquela corrida inútil, já que não havia salvação para a mocinha de vestido florido. 

Havia barulho. Alto demais e o jovem apenas colocou as mãos sobre os ouvidos para não escutar o último dos tiros, a última batida do coração esperançoso. Não quis ouvir o jorrar do líquido. E chorou, não querendo fazer barulho. E chorou, fechando os olhos para não ver o sangue no chão. E chorou, porque não quis olhar para as próprias mãos. Estavam sujas, tanto quanto as daquele homem. Estavam sujas, tanto quanto a sua própria alma.

E então, Bakugou acordou.

Os passos podiam ser escutados até mesmo dentro do quarto. A pessoa que andava parecia estar estressada, os passos duros e pesados, machucando sem pudor o piso do quarto acima daquele. E Bakugou não se impressionou com aquilo ao notar que estava na casa dos Todoroki. Aqueles passos eram, provavelmente, do pai de Shouto. E o quarto onde se encontrava devia estar debaixo do escritório do  _ demônio _ ― como Katsuki havia apelidado carinhosamente o progenitor de seu amigo. 

Mas não só aquilo chamou sua atenção. Muito pouco lembrava do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Lembrava de ter acordado quando ainda estava escuro, voltando a dormir logo em seguida, mas não sabia ao certo como havia chegado à casa do  _ Meio-a-meio _ e isso era algo a se questionar quando encontrasse o companheiro em um dos infinitos cômodos daquela mansão. Porém não poderia negar que, antes de se meter a procurar, ele deveria descansar mais um pouco. Bakugou não era louco, sabia que passara dos limites na noite anterior, seu corpo precisava de uma parada, mesmo que sua mente não o ajudasse a ficar exatamente quieto. O impulso de fazer algo, investigar o porquê de tantas organizações criminosas estarem se reunindo naquela época do ano, em específico; aquilo sim estava o matando. 

Não conteve o revirar de olhos quando a porta abriu e a pessoa de uniforme entrou segurando uma bandeja em seus braços. Ele mal havia batido, um péssimo hábito que havia criado quando criança. Se Katsuki pudesse enumerar as coisas que mais o incomodavam, invadir sua privacidade seria uma delas. E aquele  _ imbecil _ não parecia ter a menor intenção de escutá-lo. Aquilo o tirava do sério! 

Izuku sorria pacífico ao colocar o objeto sobre a cômoda. Katsuki podia ver sua respiração pesada ao perceber o movimento do tórax. Ele estava nervoso, não queria demonstrar, mas estava. E isso fez com que o garoto refreasse um pouco sua mente. Por isso, deixou que um suspiro resignado saísse da sua boca. 

― Por que você  _ tá  _ aqui? ― ele perguntou entediado, já sabia a resposta. 

― Shouto me ligou, pediu que eu viesse te buscar ― respondeu em um tom preocupado. ― Ele imaginou que poderia dar problema se a mãe te visse desse jeito e eu, bem, concordo. 

Katsuki revirou os olhos mais uma vez, vendo Deku pegar a maçã em cima da bandeja e apontar para ele como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas não foi aquele gesto que o adolescente observou, e sim a forma em que a mão de seu, bom, seu  _ alguma coisa _ se mexia, estava firme demais para alguém que chegara ali respirando descompassadamente. Quando Izuku ficava nervoso, costumava tremer como um filhote de gato. Aquela comparação fez seu estômago revirar. 

Pegou a maçã oferecida e mordeu com pressa, sem dar atenção ao sorriso vitorioso que o outro garoto exibia. 

― E desde quando você e o  _ Meio-a-meio  _ se falam? ― perguntou, ainda mastigando. Izuku esperou até que ele engolisse a fruta para responder, o sorriso ainda não havia saído dos lábios e aquilo incomodava Bakugou. 

― Desde que você parou em um hospital e eu tive que te encobrir. 

Katsuki jogou o resto da fruta na lixeira quando viu a expressão de Deku se tornar debochada, contando um ponto por ter acertado. Ele não queria conversar com aquele idiota, não, já haviam trocado mais palavras do que normalmente faziam, aquilo não era bom. Revirou os olhos ao sentir a garganta seca e estendeu o braço para pegar o copo de suco, péssima ideia, o braço começou a doer como houvessem jogado algo nele. Era uma dor infernal, menor do que teria se houvesse quebrado algum osso, mas ainda assim doía como se a morte tocasse seu membro e o girasse infinitas vezes, como um castigo por ter passado dos limites. 

Deku apenas se moveu para pegar o copo e entregá-lo, não falou nada. Só ficou ali, imóvel, com o olhar focado na prateleira cheia de livros, o que não fazia sentido, já que era um quarto de hóspedes. 

― Eu não te pedi para me acobertar ― rebateu Katsuki.

― Não, não pediu, mas é isso que irmãos fazem, não é? Eles estão lá e dão um jeito nas suas merdas mesmo que você esteja de saco cheio da cara deles. 

Não era aquela resposta que ele queria, Izuku não era seu irmão, nunca seria, mesmo com os esforços que Inko fizera para que parecesse ser daquela forma. Mas o garoto não teve tempo de rebater antes que Deku mudasse de assunto.

― Esse é o quarto de alguém? ― perguntou curioso. 

― Provavelmente não. Os quartos de todo mundo ficam o mais longe possível do escritório do  _ Demônio.  _ Ninguém nessa casa gosta dele para ficar com o quarto próximo daqui. E é por isso que Shouto sempre me traz para cá, ninguém se aproxima dessa parte da casa, quer dizer, acho que não. ― A voz saiu mais baixa do que normal, Katsuki não gostava de admitir, mas nutria um medo terrível por aquele homem. Endeavor, como a mídia gostava de chamá-lo, era dono de um dos escritórios de advocacia mais importantes daquela região, ele era um homem fechado demais, irritado demais e escroto demais. Mais que medo, o adolescente tinha nojo. 

― Ah, sim. É que esse quarto está decorado demais para ser algo para hóspedes ― explicou ele, ainda olhando a xícara usada em cima da escrivaninha. 

― É porque não é para hóspedes. ― Uma terceira voz foi ouvida, fazendo com que ambos os garotos se sobressaltassem pelo susto. ― Pensei que tivesse dito que o levaria para casa assim que chegasse a esse quarto, Midoriya. 

― Ele disse?

― Eu disse. Não acha um pouco grosseiro expulsar as pessoas dessa forma, Todoroki-kun? ― Izuku debochou, referindo-se a ascendência japonesa do outro. ― Pensei que ele fosse seu amigo, não? ― E gesticulou, colocando uma perna sobre a outra. Shouto era tão sem graça. ― De qualquer forma, estou esperando Katsuki terminar o café da manhã, é muito incômodo para você?

Todoroki suspirou. 

― Não, claro que não. Eu só quero um minuto a sós com ele. ― Limpou a garganta. ― Para discutir negócios. 

― Eu não posso mesmo ficar aqui? ― Deixou a cabeça cair para o lado, assim como deixou o sorriso divertido morrer em seus lábios, adquirindo ares mais dramáticos a sua expressão. ― Não é como se eu não soubesse de tudo o que vocês fazem. 

Katsuki volveu o olhar para Todoroki, que suspirava cansado demais para discutir sobre qualquer coisa e apenas revirou os olhos com aquela falta de tato diante de Midoriya. 

― Deku, fora ― disse, em um tom sério demais para a careta que exibia na face. 

Izuku estalou a língua, injustiçado, porém não contrariou o pedido, só levantou e saiu a passos largos, batendo a porta com mais força que o necessário. 

― Seu irmão é difícil demais de lidar ― reclamou ao deixar os ombros caírem sem pressa. 

― Ele não é meu irmão. ― Semicerrou os olhos. ― E você que é medroso demais para falar com ele. Ah, não me olhe assim, eu sei de tudo, okay? Agora, pode me dizer o que tanto quer falar? 

Todoroki suspirou mais uma vez antes de colocar levemente a xícara de café sobre a escrivaninha e sentar na cadeira, girando-a para ligar o notebook cheio de poeira que ali se encontrava. Bakugou o viu tomar dois goles do café ao levantar com o aparelho em mãos e soltá-lo em cima do cobertor azul petróleo que cobria metade do seu corpo. 

― A briga de ontem à noite não foi um evento isolado, disso nós já sabíamos. Mas o porquê é que me intriga ― ele falou, levando, mais uma vez, a xícara aos lábios. ― Eu pesquisei alguns eventos, algum motivo devia existir para tantas organizações criminosas estarem, bem, se organizando.

― Vai direto ao ponto. 

― Tudo bem, tudo bem. Lembra daquele “boom” que aconteceu quando descobriram que uma das crianças daquela academia, é…

― Umbrella Academy? 

― Isso, isso. Quando aquela criança sumiu e saiu em todos os jornais e tudo mais? 

― O que isso tem a ver com as pessoas com quem lutamos ontem? 

― Então, tudo. ― Ele sorriu, ajeitando os óculos de armação redonda sobre o nariz. ― Não são “as organizações criminosas” como pensávamos, é  _ a organização.  _

― Todoroki, desenvolva ― ele disse, impaciente. 

― Eu procurei pelos crimes recorrentes nas últimas semanas. E, antes que pergunte, eu pedi a ajuda da Jirou sim e se você implicar com isso, dane-se. ― Voltou a tomar o café, enquanto dedilhava com rapidez o teclado. 

― Okay, mas que porra você encontrou? 

― Sequestros. Adolescentes desaparecidos em 16 países diferentes. ― Girou notebook em seu colo, mostrando os dados que havia colocado no programa. ― Vinte e dois adolescentes nas duas últimas semanas. 

― Existe ligação entre eles? 

― Nada além da data de nascimento. 

― Shouto, você tá me falando de sequestros, que são a coisa mais recorrente do mundo. Podem ser sequestradores idiotas, sei lá, pedófilos que a gente nunca conseguiria lidar porque estamos na merda dos Estados Unidos. A coisa de sempre... 

― Bakugou ― ele o cortou. ― Esses adolescentes, eles são estranhos, todos nasceram em 01 de outubro de 1989. E, bom, eles são como nós. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, folks? O que acharam?  
Eu particularmente amo a amizade do Shouto com o Bakugou aqui.  
Bom, espero que tenham gostado.  
Até a próxima.


	4. Capítulo Dois - Verdade Seja Dita

― Você só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara ― ele falou, surpreso demais para esboçar alguma reação. De verdade, esperava que Todoroki estivesse brincando, fazendo piada com a pouca paciência que lhe restava, mesmo que soubesse que fazer aquele tipo de coisa não era do feitio do amigo. Entretanto, Shouto não apenas negou como mostrou os dados no programa de computador. ― Caralho...

― Todas eram crianças “milagrosas”, tinha algum tipo de especificidade estranha. ― Lambeu os lábios secos, tomando mais alguns goles da bebida amarga. ― É como se uma espécie de caça às bruxas bizarra estivesse acontecendo. E o pior…

― Por favor, não me diz que os caras de ontem estavam planejando nos pegar. 

― Tudo bem, não estavam ― ele brincou. ― Mentira, estavam sim. E aposto que ainda estão. Por isso, eu quero que você escute muito bem o que vou dizer: você vai parar com o negócio de ser  _ “vigilante”  _ por esses tempos. 

Ele mal teve tempo de raciocinar e já exibia uma expressão indignada na face. Ah, sim, Todoroki também podia ser um ótimo piadista. 

― Espera, que caralhos? ― Riu, como se tivesse ouvido a melhor piada de todos os tempos. ― Você  _ tá  _ me zoando, não  _ tá _ ? 

― Depende da sua definição de zoar, porque eu estou falando muito sério. Você não vai, em hipótese alguma, sair para suas aventuras noturnas, você me ouviu? Seu corpo não aguenta isso. E nem adianta argumentar que você se recupera rápido e quer fazer cosplay de Batman, proteger a noite e pegar os bandidos. Não haverá essa possibilidade se você não estiver aqui, entendeu? 

― Porra, Todoroki, você não é minha mãe, okay? ― falou, liberando parte do estresse na voz. ― Você não manda na merda da minha vida e eu faço a porra que eu quiser. 

― Não, não sou sua mãe, mas eu a conheço o suficiente para saber que ela não quer ver o filho estúpido com síndrome de herói desaparecido ou morto! ― exclamou com uma seriedade insana na voz. ― Tia Inko não merece isso, entendeu? Lembre do que ela fez e faz por você, porra! Seu irmão está aí fora, sabe como ele chegou aqui? Roendo as unhas de medo de algo sério ter acontecido contigo, não foi você que teve que escutar ele chorando naquela merda de hospital quando você ficou todo quebrado e não foi você que teve que inventar uma história para sua mãe não saber que você estava ali por irresponsabilidade sua. Então pare de ser um imbecil sem tamanho e pense nas pessoas a sua volta!

O silêncio foi sua resposta, e aquilo fez com que soltasse um suspiro pesado. Estava preocupado demais para se importar se o ego do outro havia sido quebrado ou não. Ele levantou e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira, tomando o café que restava na xícara, estava frio e ruim. Mordeu a parte interna da bochecha como forma de desestressar, falhando miseravelmente. 

Shouto Todoroki não costumava perder a paciência mesmo nas situações mais tensas de sua vida, acostumou-se a ser um manequim na frente de todos, o filho do grande advogado, frio como o gelo que produzia, porque assim não demonstraria suas fraquezas. O garoto fora criado para ser o orgulho da família, o menino prodígio que não deveria decepcionar a ninguém, sempre cumprindo as expectativas de todos. Não podia perder as estribeiras com nada, nada mesmo. E, por isso, era estranha demais a forma como Bakugou conseguia tirá-lo do sério com sua irresponsabilidade. 

Desde que se conheceram, Shouto não tentou modificar quem Katsuki era, não tentou moldá-lo da forma como queria ― e Bakugou realmente era grato por aquilo ―, sempre havia o apoiado e não costumava meter o dedo onde não era chamado. Só que aquela situação era diferente, Katsuki não era um homem de aço da vida, ele era humano e humanos se machucavam e morriam. Tinha ocultado informações sobre quando o amigo estava no hospital, não só Midoriya ficou desesperado como ele próprio. 

Bakugou havia ficado três dias no hospital, desacordado, ele e Izuku também, sentados em poltronas ou bancos de espera, aguardando o horário de visitas chegar, só para ter certeza de que ainda estava vivo. Era mesmo uma merda! 

Porém, seus pensamentos foram cortados antes mesmo que os concluísse, com o barulho dos passos de alguém que ele não esperava que aparecesse ali. 

― Merda. ― Mordeu o lábio, exasperado. ― Não sabia que você chegaria hoje. 

― É porque eu não avisei ― o homem respondeu, sem apresentar traço qualquer de animação em ver aquela situação. 

― Dabi…

― Nada de desculpinhas escrotas, eu quero a verdade. ― Cruzou os braços diante do peito. ― Eu vou pegar minhas coisas, tomar um banho e vir pra cá e nós vamos ter uma longa conversa sobre o que aconteceu. E você não vai ocultar nada. Ouviu? Nada. 

Todoroki se calou, colocando a cabeça na mão apoiada sobre o joelho. 

― E você ― Apontou para o garoto deitado. ― Nem pense em sair daqui, quando eu voltar, quero fazer uma vistoria.

Katsuki apenas assentiu, engolindo em seco e desviando o olhar. Não havia o que ser dito naquela situação, na verdade, o irmão mais velho de Todoroki não deixaria que aquele evento passasse despercebido aos olhos e o garoto tinha certeza ― bastante certeza ― que vira um traço de irritação muito marcante na expressão que exibia. Ninguém poderia, no mundo, querer ver Dabi irritado, era uma regra a ser cumprinda por todos, nem mesmo Enji parecia querer vê-lo perder a paciência. O rapaz era extremamente assustador naquele estado e, por isso, não era de surpreender que ele fosse filho do Demônio.

Dabi sabia da sua vigilância noturna desde o início do ano, ele não concordava, era claro, mas sabia que não poderia fazer muito para impedir. Só ficou um pouco preocupado quando seu irmão mais novo demonstrou interesse em ajudá-lo, aquilo sim tirou boas noites de sono do primogênito da família. Mesmo com todas as suas questões, ele não havia tentado reprimi-lo. Entretanto, desde o que ocorreu nos meses anteriores, o Todoroki tinha adotado uma postura mais rígida sobre suas aventuras, principalmente porque havia sido ele a cuidar de Bakugou no hospital quando o garoto fora internado. 

Não gostava muito de contrariar o rapaz, porque sabia que, em um piscar de olhos, tudo o que acreditava poderia acabar. E aquela era a razão pela qual não se deixou mexer, mesmo que sentisse os olhos frustrados de Shouto sobre si e ouvisse a colher raspar o interior da xícara vazia. Péssima hora para se machucar. 

oOo

Respirou fundo ao sentir o estetoscópio tocar o tórax sobre a blusa de material fino, o olhar do médico que o examinava não chegava perto de ser gentil, mais parecia uma mistura doida entre a concentração e a irritação que esboçava na voz anteriormente. De qualquer forma, Bakugou precisava de um banho, seu corpo precisava daquilo, mas com seus músculos doendo daquele jeito, não conseguiria sair dali em um bom tempo. 

Dabi havia pedido para o irmão sair assim que entrou e Katsuki não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre aquilo. Sem Shouto ali, não teria proteção alguma, estava totalmente indefeso ao olhar incisivo que o rapaz lhe mandava. Não havia pontos de fuga naquele caso. Por isso, engoliu em seco quando Dabi tirou o instrumento das orelhas, levando-o ao cobertor que não mais o cobria. 

Ele suspirou, coçando os olhos antes de mandar-lhe um sorriso pesaroso. 

― Katsuki ― ele falou em um tom calmo, bastante diferente daquele que fora direcionado para si há poucos instantes. ― Eu não quero ter essa conversa contigo de novo.

Engoliu em seco. 

― Pirralho, eu vou ser franco, não sei o que está acontecendo e, sinceramente, não me importo. Eu só sei que não quero ver você nesse estado de novo, ouviu? ― Bagunçou o cabelo, coçando a orelha cheia de piercings em seguida. ― Da última vez que conversamos, você me prometeu que teria mais cuidado com os buracos onde se mete, mas olha aí onde você está de novo. 

― Dabi, eu…

― Se você não parar com isso já, eu vou ser obrigado a falar com Inko. E você sabe que eu odeio me meter em assuntos de família ― disse, sem dar chance de o garoto falar. ― Eu sei que seus motivos são bons, querer mudar o mundo é um desejo muito bonito, pirralho, mas você não é herói. Eu falei com seu irmão, ele ainda está aí fora e ele concorda comigo, apesar de tudo. Você tem que começar a pensar mais em ti, moleque. Quantas vezes mais quer se machucar até aprender que seu corpo não é invencível? 

O adolescente mordeu a língua, sem conseguir esboçar alguma reação para o que havia acabado de ouvir. Queria insistir, argumentar, espernear, porque era aquilo que se esperava dele, não era? Xingar por todos os cantos, quebrar algumas coisas e gritar com quem fosse o estúpido que ousasse criticá-lo. Só que era Dabi ali. Não era Deku, não havia um drama envolvido. As palavras do irmão de Shouto levavam tudo para uma dimensão real e aquilo era como um soco no estômago para Bakugou. Precisava sair dali, pegar a moto de Kirishima e ir até o fim do mundo para se acalmar. E tudo o deixava mais irritado ainda, o que fazia seu desejo de explodir todas coisas à sua volta crescer. Por isso, fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente antes de assentir sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Dabi também não quis discutir muito mais, só aconselhou que ele descansasse até o final do dia, antes que sua mãe ficasse preocupada demais com o seu bem-estar; e saiu, deixando-o sozinho mais uma vez. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. O que acharam da aparição do menino Dabi?


	5. Chapter 5

Às vezes, as coisas se mostravam incompreensíveis em sua mente. Era como se, em algum momento, as sinapses cerebrais falhassem e as coisas ficassem embaralhadas em sua cabeça como uma mistura das mais diferentes partículas microscópicas, movendo-se para todos os lados e sentidos, como na teoria da criação do Universo. Apenas lhe faltava uma grande explosão para que tudo parasse logo, talvez assim os astros se ordenassem em sua cabeça, só queria que não precisassem milhões de anos para que tudo se arranjasse ali dentro. 

O bater constante da ponta dos dedos no balcão não passou despercebido aos ouvidos do jovem ali presente. Viu-o negar com a cabeça e voltar a arrastar-se embaixo do carro que consertava. Estava tão compenetrado em seus problemas que havia esquecido totalmente o que fora fazer ali: trabalhar. 

Balançou a cabeça, livrando-se daqueles pensamentos inúteis e suspirou, antes de caminhar com a perna dolorida até onde o garoto se encontrava. Deu duas batidas na lataria do carro para chamar atenção e esperou que ele saísse debaixo do veículo. 

― O que? 

― Precisa de ajuda? ― perguntou, coçando a cabeça, envergonhado. 

― Ah, então a madame finalmente resolveu trabalhar? ― Ele sorriu, não foi retribuído, Bakugou não estava no clima para piadinhas. 

Estranhando a falta de respostas, o adolescente ruivo observou-o com mais atenção dessa vez. Algo estava errado, ele sabia, não perguntaria o porquê, já havia decorado todas as respostas invasivas que Katsuki dera para suas perguntas e preocupações. Eles eram amigos, poxa! Será que ele poderia não esconder as coisas que aconteciam em sua vida?

Suspirou ao perceber que passou muito tempo apenas olhando para o rosto emburrado do outro, sabia que pensar demais no que falar, pelo menos quando se tratava de Bakugou, não era uma boa forma de solucionar as coisas. Então, ao invés de adquirir uma postura mais séria em relação àquela situação, ele apenas perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. 

― Ei, Bakugou, quer dar uma volta? ― Arregalou os olhos, percebendo o que havia dito. ― Quer dizer, você parece cansado e meu pai não _tá_ aqui hoje. A gente podia, sei lá, sair um pouquinho para espairecer… 

Katsuki não pôde deixar de sorrir com o embaraço do outro. Kirishima era mesmo uma figura. 

― Cabelo de merda ― insultou-o, mesmo que ainda estivesse sorrindo. ― Você é mesmo um idiota. 

― O que? ― perguntou, confuso. ― Por quê? 

― Você não precisa nem perguntar, seu imbecil. 

E, dessa vez, Kirishima sorriu como se Katsuki houvesse dito a coisa mais bonita do mundo. _Ele ficava bonito quando sorria._ Ver Bakugou mancar até a parte de fora da mecânica trouxe a tona a sua antiga preocupação, ele precisava saber o que havia acontecido, _queria _ajudá-lo. Por isso, mesmo que soubesse que não era muito, ele pegou as chaves da moto depressa, correndo até o garoto e segurando-lhe pela cintura, a fim de colocar o braço do outro sobre seu ombro, aquilo o fez corar. 

Tamanha foi a surpresa quando Katsuki não o rejeitou, não apenas isso, ele pareceu relaxar com o toque leve na cintura e aquilo trouxe uma felicidade tão grande para Ejirou que nem mesmo ele conseguiria explicar. 

Aquele dia seria longo. E aquilo não era nem um pouco ruim. 

oOo

Deku nunca foi muito bom com matemática, principalmente quando se tratava da terrível geometria plana, protagonista de seus pesadelos mais tortuosos, nunca achou que odiaria tanto um assunto na vida. Não era exatamente uma novidade aquela disciplina não era do seu agrado e isso ficava evidente nas notas gravadas em seu boletim, todas sempre muito boas, sempre no alto patamar da sua classe, menos… matemática. Talvez ele não gostasse tanto de números, equações, fórmulas, talvez ele não gostasse das respostas definitivas ou da lógica, da racionalidade. 

Talvez, por isso, ele estivesse fugindo naquele momento, com livros em mãos e a mochila meio aberta, pelo desejo irracional de se esconder, não se deixar levar. Um de seus pés doía por ter se desequilibrado alguns metros antes. Mas ele não parou de correr, não afrouxou o passo, porque sabia que _ele _o encontraria, olharia em sua cara como da última vez, faria seu coração palpitar dolorido de novo e de novo. 

Deku correu até quando não aguentou mais e se segurou na porta de madeira clara, a primeira coisa que viu pela frente. Respirava profundamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido durante o exercício que fizera para chegar até ali. Os olhos cravaram no número preso a porta, "09", era a sua sala, aula de Química Orgânica. O professor o conhecia bem, não implicaria tanto consigo por ter se atrasado, ou assim esperava. 

Ele abriu a porta vagarosamente, pedindo aos deuses para não fazer barulho. Engoliu em seco antes de encarar o professor e não se surpreendeu ao ver o sorriso em seus lábios. 

― Jovem Midoriya ― ele falou, em um tom alegre. ― Algum motivo para o atraso? 

― Sr. Aizawa pediu para falar comigo por um tempo depois da aula ― respondeu, sentindo a voz falhar pelo nervosismo de estar em frente a toda a classe. ― Sinto muito. 

― Tudo bem, sente-se, não começamos a aula ainda. 

Ele assentiu, sem dizer qualquer outra coisa e caminhou até o assento vago, ao lado de uma garota de cabelos castanho-claro. Viu-a sorrir, indicando a cadeira para que ele sentasse em um movimento rápido de cabeça. 

― Fugindo de novo? ― perguntou Uraraka, em um tom engraçado. ― De quem dessa vez? 

― Não estou fugindo. ― Sentou, fazendo uma careta. ― Aizawa realmente quer me matar. 

― Deu ruim na matéria de novo?

― Quando não dá? Tenho uma capacidade incrível de ser ruim em matemática ― grunhiu ele, colocando a cabeça sobre a mesa. ― Ele "aconselhou", entre muitas aspas, que eu pedisse ajuda a alguém da classe. Aconselhou, né?, daquele jeito Aizawa de ser. 

Ela riu. 

― Ah, Deku, se eu não fosse horrível em matemática, eu te ajudava. Se brincar, sou até pior que você, principalmente nesse assunto demônio que é geometria ― explicou em um tom mais baixo, enquanto via Toshinori folhear o livro que trouxera. ― Por que não pede a Iida? Tenho certeza que ele vai te ajudar. 

― Iida começou a ajudar o pai na loja, ele provavelmente vai ficar sem tempo a partir de agora. 

― Ah, é mesmo, ele falou. ― Ela suspirou. ― Queria um pai rico que me desse um emprego.

― Ura, se você tivesse um pai rico, não precisaria de um emprego. ― Ele riu. 

― O fardo de ser pobre nesse país de bosta, argh. 

Riu novamente, voltando a atenção para o homem diante da sala. All Might falava de forma tão calma que Izuku se perguntava se ele havia ao menos dormido. Seu pai costumava ser animado demais, até pela manhã. Duvidava até que ele houvesse corrido antes de ir trabalhar. Era verdade que Toshinori estava ficando cada vez mais estressado com o tempo, aquilo incluía o modo como ele agia em casa.

Só não sabia o porquê de tanto estresse, mas isso ele viria a descobrir dias depois, quando recebeu uma visita inesperada. 

oOo

― Verde ou azul celeste? ― A voz que ressoou em todo o cômodo era leve, apesar da expressão nada calma que tomava seu rosto. Ela pegou a xícara de porcelana sobre a mesa e tomou um ou dois goles antes de fazer uma careta em desagrado. Odiava açúcar no chá! Nunca entendeu aquele costume estúpido de adoçar a bebida daquela maneira. ― Vamos, vamos, eu preciso escolher isso até o final da tarde. 

― Foi por isso que você faltou aula? Para escolher qual roupinha você vai usar daqui a dois dias? ― ele perguntou, repleto de indignação na voz. 

― Roupinha? Ah, qual é? Temos um evento, você sabe quais benefícios uma boa impressão traz. Eu preciso que os patrocinadores olhem para mim e vai ser daqui a dois dias ― explicou Momo, sem olhar para a tela do celular. ― E eu não faltei aula por isso, tive que ir ao escritório do _seu_ pai, porque o _meu_ pai quer que eu estagie lá. 

― Eu sinto muito pela sua morte. Como foi lá? 

― Eu tenho medo do seu pai, você sabe, não sabe? 

― E quem não tem? ― Suspirou, enquanto via ela olhá-lo com aquela careta de tédio costumeira. ― Bom, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Preciso que fale com Jirou.

― Jirou? Por que _você_ não fala com ela? ― Arqueou as sobrancelhas, confusa. 

― Não posso. 

― Não pode? Desde quando você não pode fazer algo? 

― Kyouka está me ignorando desde o último favor que pedi. Preciso que ela faça algumas coisas para mim. 

― Você não quer que ela invada o sistema da polícia nem nada assim, não é? ― Apertou o colar de pérolas em seu pescoço, preocupada pelo que ouviria a seguir. Todoroki era louco o suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa que desse na telha. E o pior, ninguém nunca desconfiava dele, por causa daquela cara de jovem inocente. ― Shouto, se você estiver pensando em fazer alguma besteira, eu juro que eu…

― Momo, ― Ela engoliu em seco, o tom da voz era firme, sério demais comparado a forma como ele sempre agia, mesmo que fosse daquele jeito por natureza. ― Alguma coisa está acontecendo, Katsuki se feriu de novo, achamos que dessa vez não foi algo aleatório. E eu _tenho_ _certeza_ que ele não vai aguentar uma rodada dessas de novo. 

Suspirou ao morder o lábio em conformação. Era difícil falar sobre racionalidade quando se tratava de Bakugou e Todoroki, Momo ainda achava um golpe de sorte aquele terceiro elemento não estar envolvido daquela vez, seria mil vezes pior. 

― Tudo bem, eu falo com ela. ― Revirou os olhos, olhando-o nos olhos através daquela vídeo-chamada. ― Você me deve uma. 

Ele não sorriu, mas ela conseguiu identificar as feições mais leves no rosto do garoto. Momo automaticamente sentiu o alívio bater sobre o próprio corpo como uma brisa de verão. 

― Eu te devo muitas ― ele disse, segurando a alça da mochila com mais força. ― E, Momo…

― Hum? 

― Use o azul, combina mais contigo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, pessoas? 
> 
> O que acham do Kirishima motoqueiro? Midoriya fujão e Ochako dos 3000 yens? 
> 
> Sei que tá tudo meio parado ainda, mas começamos a nossa saga de verdade no quinto capítulo! Espero que estejam gostando. 
> 
> Inté a próxima!


End file.
